goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
HA Buddy Hair Salon
The HA Buddy Hair Salonis located in the Shopping District and is the place to go if you want to buy hair for your HA Buddy. Due to the original HA Buddy Boutique The shop is run by the Goatling known as Harriet. It was added to the site on the 7th of May, 2017.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36375 The shop refreshes every 10 minutes. Harriet has an AD that is available for diamond dust. Normal Hair Stock item_631.gif|Shy Hair 04 item_632.gif|Shy Hair 05 item_633.gif|Shy Hair 06 item_634.gif|Shy Hair 07 item_629.gif|Shy Hair 02 item_628.gif|Shy Hair 01 item_630.gif|Shy Hair 03 item_635.gif|Shy Hair 08 item_4941.gif|Red Wisp Hair item_4951.gif|Orange Wisp Hair item_4881.gif|Yellow Orange Wisp Hair item_4891.gif|Yellow Wisp Hair item_4901.gif|Green Wisp Hair item_4911.gif|Blue Wisp Hair item_4921.gif|Purple Wisp Hair item_4931.gif|Pink Wisp Hair item_4961.gif|Black Wisp Hair item_4971.gif|White Wisp Hair item_5031.gif|Red Mop Hair item_5041.gif|Orange Mop Hair item_5001.gif|Yellow Mop Hair item_5011.gif|Green Mop Hair item_4981.gif|Blue Mop Hair item_5021.gif|Purple Mop Hair item_4991.gif|Pink Mop Hair item_4831.gif|Brown Mop Hair item_5051.gif|Black Mop Hair item_5061.gif|White Mop Hair item_5431.gif|Red Baby Hair item_5381.gif|Orange Baby Hair item_5391.gif|Yellow Baby Hair item_5401.gif|Green Baby Hair item_5411.gif|Blue Baby Hair item_5421.gif|Purple Baby Hair item_5441.gif|Black Baby Hair item_5451.gif|White Baby Hair item_5541.gif|Red Tuft item_5551.gif|Orange Tuft item_5491.gif|Yellow Tuft item_5501.gif|Green Tuft item_5511.gif|Blue Tuft item_5521.gif|Purple Tuft item_5531.gif|Pink Tuft item_5571.gif|Black Tuft item_5561.gif|White Tuft item_5671.gif|Red Boyish Locks item_5681.gif|Orange Boyish Locks item_5691.gif|Green Boyish Locks item_5701.gif|Teal Boyish Locks item_5661.gif|Purple Boyish Locks item_5651.gif|Pink Boyish Locks item_5641.gif|Brown Boyish Locks item_5711.gif|Black Boyish Locks item_5721.gif|White Boyish Locks item_5761.gif|Red Girlish Locks item_5781.gif|Orange Girlish Locks item_5771.gif|Yellow Girlish Locks item_5791.gif|Green Girlish Locks item_5801.gif|Blue Girlish Locks item_5751.gif|Pink Girlish Locks item_5741.gif|Brown Girlish Locks item_5821.gif|Black Girlish Locks item_5811.gif|White Girlish Locks item_6371.gif|Red Chop Hair item_6421.gif|Orange Chop Hair item_6391.gif|Green Chop Hair item_6361.gif|Blue Chop Hair item_6401.gif|Purple Chop Hair item_6411.gif|Pink Chop Hair item_6441.gif|Brown Chop Hair item_6381.gif|Black Chop Hair item_6431.gif|White Chop Hair item_6551.gif|Orange Firey Hair item_6541.gif|Yellow Firey Hair item_6531.gif|Green Firey Hair item_6571.gif|Blue Firey Hair item_6561.gif|Pink Firey Hair item_6591.gif|Black Firey Hair item_6581.gif|White Firey Hair item_7361.gif|Orange Bobble Hair item_7301.gif|Yellow Bobble Hair item_7311.gif|Green Bobble Hair item_7321.gif|Teal Bobble Hair item_7331.gif|Purple Bobble Hair item_7341.gif|Pink Bobble Hair item_7351.gif|Brown Bobble Hair item_7371.gif|Black Bobble Hair item_7381.gif|White Bobble Hair item_7581.gif|Red Bubble Hair item_7591.gif|Orange Bubble Hair item_7541.gif|Yellow Bubble Hair item_7561.gif|Green Bubble Hair item_7551.gif|Blue Bubble Hair item_7571.gif|Purple Bubble Hair item_7601.gif|Black Bubble Hair item_7611.gif|White Bubble Hair item_7631.gif|Yellow Flash Hair item_7641.gif|Green Flash Hair item_7651.gif|Purple Flash Hair item_7671.gif|Brown Flash Hair item_7661.gif|Black Flash Hair item_7681.gif|White Flash Hair item_7621.gif|Rainbow Flash Hair item_7401.gif|Red Dash Hair item_7411.gif|Orange Dash Hair item_7421.gif|Yellow Dash Hair item_7431.gif|Green Dash Hair item_7441.gif|Blue Dash Hair item_7451.gif|Purple Dash Hair item_7461.gif|Black Dash Hair item_7471.gif|White Dash Hair item_7391.gif|Rainbow Dash Hair item_7481.gif|Red Ruffle item_7491.gif|Orange Ruffle item_7501.gif|Green Ruffle item_7511.gif|Purple Ruffle item_7521.gif|Black Ruffle item_7531.gif|White Ruffle item_7721.gif|Red Flap Hair item_7731.gif|Orange Flap Hair item_7741.gif|Green Flap Hair item_7751.gif|Teal Flap Hair item_7691.gif|Blue Flap Hair item_7701.gif|Purple Flap Hair item_7711.gif|Pink Flap Hair item_7761.gif|Black Flap Hair item_7771.gif|White Flap Hair Mermaid Hair 111.gif|Red Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 21.gif|Yellow Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 101.gif|Blue Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 31.gif|Blond Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 41.gif|Ash Brown Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 51.gif|Light Brown Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 61.gif|Red Brown Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 71.gif|Brown Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 81.gif|Dark Brown Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 91.gif|Black Mermaid Hair Mermaid Hair 1 1.gif|White Mermaid Hair Wolf Hair 21.gif|Red Wolf Hair Wolf Hair 41.gif|Orange Wolf Hair Wolf Hair 51.gif|Pink Wolf Hair Wolf Hair 31.gif|Brown Wolf Hair Wolf Hair 11.gif|Black Wolf Hair Red Punk Hair.gif|Red Punk Hair Peach Punk Hair.gif|Peach Punk Hair Blond Punk Hair.gif|Blond Punk Hair Lime Punk Hair.gif|Lime Punk Hair Blue Punk Hair.gif|Blue Punk Hair Pink Punk Hair.gif|Pink Punk Hair Brown Punk Hair.gif|Brown Punk Hair Black Punk Hair.gif|Black Punk Hair White Punk Hair.gif|White Punk Hair RedFlopHair.gif|Red Flop Hair BlondFlopHair.gif|Blond Flop Hair GreenFlopHair.gif|Green Flop Hair TealFlopHair.gif|Teal Flop Hair BlueFlopHair.gif|Blue Flop Hair PurpleFlopHair.gif|Purple Flop Hair PinkFlopHair.gif|Pink Flop Hair BrownFlopHair.gif|Brown Flop Hair BlackFlopHair.gif|Black Flop Hair WhiteFlopHair.gif|White Flop Hair OrangeFormalHair.gif|Orange Formal Hair GreenFormalHair.gif|Green Formal Hair BlueFormalHair.gif|Blue Formal Hair PurpleFormalHair.gif|Purple Formal Hair PinkFormalHair.gif|Pink Formal Hair LightBrownFormalHair.gif|Light Brown Formal Hair BrownFormalHair.gif|Brown Formal Hair BlackFormalHair.gif|Black Formal Hair WhiteFormalHair.gif|White Formal Hair BlondHopelessHair.gif|Blond Hopeless Hair BlueHopelessHair.gif|Blue Hopeless Hair CandySplitHopelessHair.gif|Candy Split Hopeless Hair PinkHopelessHair.gif|Pink Hopeless Hair BrownHopelessHair.gif|Brown Hopeless Hair BlackHopelessHair.gif|Black Hopeless Hair SplitHopelessHair.gif|Split Hopeless Hair GrayHopelessHair.gif|Gray Hopeless Hair BlondHopelessTails.gif|Blond Hopeless Tails BlueHopelessTails.gif|Blue Hopeless Tails CandySplitHopelessTails.gif|Candy Split Hopeless Tails PinkHopelessTails.gif|Pink Hopeless Tails BrownHopelessTails.gif|Brown Hopeless Tails BlackHopelessTails.gif|Black Hopeless Tails SplitHopelessTails.gif|Split Hopeless Tails GrayHopelessTails.gif|Gray Hopeless Tails RedHornBob.gif|Red Horn Bob OrangeHornBob.gif|Orange Horn Bob LimeHornBob.gif|Lime Horn Bob GreenHornBob.gif|Green Horn Bob TealHornBob.gif|Teal Horn Bob BlueHornBob.gif|Blue Horn Bob PurpleHornBob.gif|Purple Horn Bob BrownHornBob.gif|Brown Horn Bob BlackHornBob.gif|Black Horn Bob WhiteHornBob.gif|White Horn Bob AD Based Hair Stock Hair that was not added in a Salon update are usually hair items based on existing ADs. This list does not include items from the first queen snaking baddy or any ads that have been redesigned. Bee Hair1.gif|Bee Hair Bee Hair 21.gif|Bee Hair 2 Mage Hair.gif|Mage Hair Wizard Hair.gif|Wizard Hair Pearl Rose Hair.gif|Pearl Rose Hair Shortcake Tuft.gif|Shortcake Tuft Rapunzel Hair.gif|Rapunzel Hair Desert Sunset Hair.gif|Desert Sunset Hair The Beast Hair.gif|The Beast Hair Lime Peaceful Hair.gif|Lime Peaceful Hair Sky Blue Peaceful Hair.gif|Sky Blue Peaceful Hair Blue Peaceful Hair.gif|Blue Peaceful Hair Pink Peaceful Hair.gif|Pink Peaceful Hair Brown Peaceful Hair.gif|Brown Peaceful Hair Black Peaceful Hair.gif|Black Peaceful Hair White Peaceful Hair.gif|White Peaceful Hair Red Crow Hair.gif|Red Crow Hair Blond Crow Hair.gif|Blond Crow Hair Green Crow Hair.gif|Green Crow Hair Lavender Crow Hair.gif|Purple Crow Hair Pink Crow Hair.gif|Pink Crow Hair Black Crow Hair.gif|Black Crow Hair Gray Crow Hair.gif|White Crow Hair Peach Fool Hair.gif|Peach Fool Hair Seafoam Fool Hair.gif|Seafoam Fool Hair Brown Fool Hair.gif|Brown Fool Hair Midnight Blue Fool Hair.gif|Midnight Blue Fool Hair White Fool Hair.gif|White Fool Hair Violinist Hair.gif|Violinist Hair The Magician Hair.gif|The Magician Hair ChariotHair.gif|Chariot Hair GreenChariotHair.gif|Green Chariot Hair BlueChariotHair.gif|Blue Chariot Hair PinkChariotHair.gif|Pink Chariot Hair BurgundyChariotHair.gif|Brown Chariot Hair WhiteChariotHair.gif|White Chariot Hair RedAllStarHair.gif|Red All Star Hair PeachAllStarHair.gif|Peach All Star Hair YellowAllStarHair.gif|Yellow All Star Hair GreenAllStarHair.gif|Green All Star Hair BlueAllStarHair.gif|Blue All Star Hair PinkAllStarHair.gif|Pink All Star Hair BrownAllStarHair.gif|Brown All Star Hair BlackAllStarHair.gif|Black All Star Hair WhiteAllStarHair.gif|White All Star Hair TheHangingManBlueHair.gif|The Hanging Man Blue Hair TheHangingManBlondHair.gif|The Hanging Man Blond Hair TemperanceHair.gif|Temperance Hair OrangeJackyLanternHair.gif|Orange Jacky Lantern Hair PeachJackyLanternHair.gif|Peach Jacky Lantern Hair LimeJackyLanternHair.gif|Lime Jacky Lantern Hair GreenJackyLanternHair.gif|Green Jacky Lantern Hair BlueJackyLanternHair.gif|Blue Jacky Lantern Hair PurpleJackyLanternHair.gif|Purple Jacky Lantern Hair PinkJackyLanternHair.gif|Pink Jacky Lantern Hair BrownJackyLanternHair.gif|Brown Jacky Lantern Hair BlackJackyLanternHair.gif|Black Jacky Lantern Hair GrayJackyLanternHair.gif|Gray Jacky Lantern Hair BrownDevilCardHair.gif|Brown Devil Card Hair OrangeDevilCardHair.gif|Orange Devil Card Hair RedSentimentHair.gif|Red Sentiment Hair OrangeSentimentHair.gif|Orange Sentiment Hair GreenSentimentHair.gif|Green Sentiment Hair TealSentimentHair.gif|Teal Sentiment Hair BlueSentimentHair.gif|Blue Sentiment Hair DarkBlueSentimentHair.gif|Dark Sentiment Hair PurpleSentimentHair.gif|Purple Sentiment Hair PinkSentimentHair.gif|Pink Sentiment Hair BrownSentimentHair.gif|Brown Sentiment Hair BlackSentimentHair.gif|Black Sentiment Hair WhiteSentimentHair.gif|White Sentiment Hair RainbowSentimentHair.gif|Rainbow Sentiment Hair SentimentHair.gif|Sentiment Hair SunCardHair.gif|Sun Card Hair BlondMercuryHair.gif|Blond Mercury Hair LimeMercuryHair.gif|Lime Mercury Hair TealMercuryHair.gif|Teal Mercury Hair PurpleMercuryHair.gif|Purple Mercury Hair PinkMercuryHair.gif|Pink Mercury Hair WorldCardHair.gif|World Card Hair BlondSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|Blond Springtime Divine Hair GreenSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|Green Springtime Divine Hair PurpleSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|Purple Springtime Divine Hair BrownSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|Brown Springtime Divine Hair BlackSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|Black Springtime Divine Hair WhiteSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|White Springtime Divine Hair MermaidSpringtimeDivineHair.gif|Mermaid Springtime Divine Hair RedRogueHair.gif|Red Rogue Hair GreenRogueHair.gif|Green Rogue Hair BlueRogueHair.gif|Blue Rogue Hair PurpleRogueHair.gif|Purple Rogue Hair PinkRogueHair.gif|Pink Rogue Hair BrownRogueHair.gif|Brown Rogue Hair BlackRogueHair.gif|Black Rogue Hair PlanetSaturnHair.gif|Planet Saturn Hair PlanetUranusHair.gif|Planet Uranus Hair PlanetUranusBunHair.gif|Planet Uranus Bun Hair TricksterMohawk.gif|Trickster Mohawk BlueTricksterMohawk.gif|Blue Trickster Mohawk PurpleTricksterMohawk.gif|Purple Trickster Mohawk PinkTricksterMohawk.gif|Pink Trickster Mohawk BlackTricksterMohawk.gif|Black Trickster Mohawk WhiteTricksterMohawk.gif|White Trickster Mohawk CherryKismetHair.gif|Cherry Kismet Hair PeachKismetHair.gif|Peach Kismet Hair BlondKismetHair.gif|Blond Kismet Hair KismetHair.gif|Kismet Hair WhiteKismetHair.gif|White Kismet Hair CrystalKismetHair.gif|Crystal Kismet Hair TealNeptuneHair.gif|Teal Neptune Hair NeptuneHair.gif|Neptune Hair PinkNeptuneHair.gif|Pink Neptune Hair BrownNeptuneHair.gif|Brown Neptune Hair BlackNeptuneHair.gif|Black Neptune Hair RedPlutoHair.gif|Red Pluto Hair PlutoHair.gif|Pluto Hair BlondPlutoHair.gif|Blond Pluto Hair BlackPlutoHair.gif|Black Pluto Hair WhitePlutoHair.gif|White Pluto Hair AuroraHair.gif|Aurora Hair AuroraScarf.gif|Aurora Scarf PrimadonnaHair.gif|Primadonna Hair IndependentHair.gif|Independent Dame Hair PinkLadybugHair.gif|Pink Ladybug Hair OrangeLadybugHair.gif|Orange Ladybug Hair BlondLadybugHair.gif|Blond Ladybug Hair MatchaLadybugHair.gif|Matcha Ladybug Hair PurpleLadybugHair.gif|Purple Ladybug Hair BrownLadybugHair.gif|Brown Ladybug Hair HeySailorHair.gif|Hey Sailor Hair AppleButterHair.gif|Apple Butter Hair WhiteSpaceRacerHair.gif|White Space Racer Hair BlackSpaceRacerHair.gif|Black Space Racer Hair BrownSpaceRacerHair.gif|Brown Space Racer Hair BlondSpaceRacerHair.gif|Brown Space Racer Hair PinkSpaceRacerHair.gif|Pink Space Racer Hair GloomHair.gif|Gloom Hair RadicalHair.gif|Radical Hair 90sKidHair.gif|90s Kid Hair Old Hair Designs Some of the older designs were redrawn in 2019http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/45778- here are what they previously looked like. item_488.gif|Wisp 01 item_489.gif|Wisp 02 item_490.gif|Wisp 03 item_491.gif|Wisp 04 item_492.gif|Wisp 05 item_493.gif|Wisp 06 item_494.gif|Wisp 07 item_495.gif|Wisp 08 item_496.gif|Wisp 09 item_497.gif|Wisp 10 item_483.gif|Mop 01 item_498.gif|Mop 02 item_499.gif|Mop 03 item_500.gif|Mop 04 item_501.gif|Mop 05 item_502.gif|Mop 06 item_503.gif|Mop 07 item_504.gif|Mop 08 item_505.gif|Mop 09 item_506.gif|Mop 10 item_538.gif|Baby 01 item_539.gif|Baby 02 item_540.gif|Baby 03 item_541.gif|Baby 04 item_542.gif|Baby 05 item_543.gif|Baby 06 item_544.gif|Baby 07 item_545.gif|Baby 08 item_549.gif|Lil Tuft 01 item_550.gif|Lil Tuft 02 item_551.gif|Lil Tuft 03 item_552.gif|Lil Tuft 04 item_553.gif|Lil Tuft 05 item_554.gif|Lil Tuft 06 item_555.gif|Lil Tuft 07 item_556.gif|Lil Tuft 08 item_557.gif|Lil Tuft 09 item_564.gif|Boyish Locks 01 item_565.gif|Boyish Locks 02 item_566.gif|Boyish Locks 03 item_567.gif|Boyish Locks 04 item_568.gif|Boyish Locks 05 item_569.gif|Boyish Locks 06 item_570.gif|Boyish Locks 07 item_571.gif|Boyish Locks 08 item_572.gif|Boyish Locks 09 item_574.gif|Girlish Locks 01 item_575.gif|Girlish Locks 02 item_576.gif|Girlish Locks 03 item_577.gif|Girlish Locks 04 item_578.gif|Girlish Locks 05 item_579.gif|Girlish Locks 06 item_580.gif|Girlish Locks 07 item_581.gif|Girlish Locks 08 item_582.gif|Girlish Locks 09 item_628.gif|Shy Hair 01 item_629.gif|Shy Hair 02 item_630.gif|Shy Hair 03 item_631.gif|Shy Hair 04 item_632.gif|Shy Hair 05 item_633.gif|Shy Hair 06 item_634.gif|Shy Hair 07 item_635.gif|Shy Hair 08 item_636.gif|Chop Hair 1 item_637.gif|Chop Hair 2 item_638.gif|Chop Hair 3 item_639.gif|Chop Hair 4 item_640.gif|Chop Hair 5 item_641.gif|Chop Hair 6 item_642.gif|Chop Hair 7 item_643.gif|Chop Hair 8 item_644.gif|Chop Hair 9 item_653.gif|Fiery Hair 02 item_654.gif|Fiery Hair 03 item_655.gif|Fiery Hair 04 item_656.gif|Fiery Hair 05 item_657.gif|Fiery Hair 06 item_658.gif|Fiery Hair 07 item_659.gif|Fiery Hair 08 item_730.gif|Bobble Hair 01 item_731.gif|Bobble Hair 02 item_732.gif|Bobble Hair 03 item_733.gif|Bobble Hair 04 item_734.gif|Bobble Hair 05 item_735.gif|Bobble Hair 06 item_736.gif|Bobble Hair 07 item_737.gif|Bobble Hair 08 item_738.gif|Bobble Hair 09 item_739.gif|Dash Hair 01 item_740.gif|Dash Hair 02 item_741.gif|Dash Hair 03 item_742.gif|Dash Hair 04 item_743.gif|Dash Hair 05 item_744.gif|Dash Hair 06 item_745.gif|Dash Hair 07 item_746.gif|Dash Hair 08 item_747.gif|Dash Hair 09 item_748.gif|Ruffle 01 item_749.gif|Ruffle 02 item_750.gif|Ruffle 03 item_751.gif|Ruffle 04 item_752.gif|Ruffle 05 item_753.gif|Ruffle 06 item_754.gif|Bubble Hair 01 item_755.gif|Bubble Hair 02 item_756.gif|Bubble Hair 03 item_757.gif|Bubble Hair 04 item_758.gif|Bubble Hair 05 item_759.gif|Bubble Hair 06 item_760.gif|Bubble Hair 07 item_761.gif|Bubble Hair 08 item_762.gif|Flash Hair 01 item_763.gif|Flash Hair 02 item_764.gif|Flash Hair 03 item_765.gif|Flash Hair 04 item_766.gif|Flash Hair 05 item_767.gif|Flash Hair 06 item_768.gif|Flash Hair 07 item_769.gif|Flap Hair 01 item_770.gif|Flap Hair 02 item_771.gif|Flap Hair 03 item_772.gif|Flap Hair 04 item_773.gif|Flap Hair 05 item_774.gif|Flap Hair 06 item_775.gif|Flap Hair 07 item_776.gif|Flap Hair 08 item_777.gif|Flap Hair 09 Mermaid Hair 1.gif|Mermaid Hair 1 Mermaid Hair 2.gif|Mermaid Hair 2 Mermaid Hair 3.gif|Mermaid Hair 3 Mermaid Hair 4.gif|Mermaid Hair 4 Mermaid Hair 5.gif|Mermaid Hair 5 Mermaid Hair 6.gif|Mermaid Hair 6 Mermaid Hair 7.gif|Mermaid Hair 7 Mermaid Hair 8.gif|Mermaid Hair 8 Mermaid Hair 9.gif|Mermaid Hair 9 Mermaid Hair 10.gif|Mermaid Hair 10 Mermaid Hair 11.gif|Mermaid Hair 11 Wolf Hair 1.gif|Wolf Hair 1 Wolf Hair 2.gif|Wolf Hair 2 Wolf Hair 3.gif|Wolf Hair 3 Wolf Hair 4.gif|Wolf Hair 4 Wolf Hair 5.gif|Wolf Hair 5 Bee Hair.gif|Bee Hair Bee Hair 2.gif|Bee Hair 2 Category:Shop